Exemplary embodiments generally relate to telecommunications, to electrical computers, to data processing, and to communications and, more particularly, to emergency communications, to location monitoring, to health care management, and to database and file access.
Allergens, communicable diseases, and other health-related incidences are increasingly important in today's global environment. Global commerce and travel have increased our exposure to harmful biological organisms. People need to be alerted when conditions may impact their health and well-being.